1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifeguard alarm system for detecting a state of a swimmer, and more particularly to a lifeguard alarm system having a sensing device that can obtain the state of the swimmer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a drowning event occurs while swimming, if the victim can issue a distress signal to the surrounding environment the chances of survival are increased. There exist systems to detect whether there is a forward speed to determine the existence of forward movement of an object, such as inertial navigation systems used in aviation, which may employ gyroscopes, accelerometers, magnetometers and integral calculus to determine aircraft position, direction and attitude information, as well as other flight and navigational information, for pilots. Typically, an inertial reference system includes: (1) the use of a stable characteristic rotational axis gyro, which senses orientation and attitude changes; (2) a magnetic compass for sensing the current aircraft heading; and (3) an accelerometer. When the airplane is stationary, the current longitude and latitude data of the aircraft are entered, and as the plane moves as measured using the accelerometer, which has a three-dimensional acceleration axes of detection, computer calculates translation of the course, speed and displacement. But inertial navigation errors accumulate over time, and therefore are not suitable for long-term use, such as with a swimmer to detect drowning.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lifeguard alarm system for detecting a state of a swimmer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.